Magnus' story
by Bronwyn14
Summary: this is a story about what i think happened to Magnus. I suck at summaries, so youll just have to read it. T for later chapters


**I have always loved Magnus so I decided to write a fan fic on him. It might be a bit confusing but I will explain it all in the next chapter. Please Review! **

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare. I do not own Magnus, but some of the characters are mine. **

1312

The twelve year old boy ran as fast as he could down the hill. He ignored the shouts of his mother, begging him to run the other way; away from the demon instead of towards it. But he couldn't. The creature had taken his brother, and it was his own fault.

He slowed when he came to a clearing, and looked around. It was night time; the moon was but a sliver in the shadowy sky. Kane Magna took a deep breath, and thought of his brother. With closed eyes, he tried a quick locaters spell. "Umbura fay," he whispered, and jerked his eyes open. A faint glow was coming from behind a tree. Kane walked towards it, pleased with himself that the tracking spell had worked.

"You are getting stronger." Said a low, snake like voice. "But you shall not beat me." Kane could see his brother now, laying in the grass, covered in blood. "I just want my brother," he said. The demon laughed and stepped in front of Kane. "Then you will have to destroy me."

Kane took a deep breath. He drew energy from the tree's and plants around them. Lifting up his arms, he pointed at the demon and released the energy. The creature took a step back, but then he let out a sound that forced the boy to his knees.

Kane didn't stop the spell however. His cat eyes rolled back into his head and he struggled to keep the magic flowing threw him. The trees perished, and the plants withered. Kane had to rely on his own strength, which wasn't that much.

Half conscious, he looked at the demon to find him straining as well. "You will not destroy me, warlock. I am Marabask, and have a good thousand years on you!" Kane smiled now, because it sounded like the demon was trying to assure himself instead of Kane.

"Angelus succurro mihi" Kane muttered. _Angel help me. _ He stood up and shakily walked towards Marabask. Blue lights flew everywhere, and the demon struggled to stay on his feet.

What happened next happened so fast that when Kane looked back, he barely remembered it. Marabask's arm darted out, and when he pulled it back, held a warlock.

"Mother!" Kane screamed, but it was too late. The demon had already put the lady in front of him and Kane's blue sparks demolished her.

Marabask dropped the body and, fast as light, disappeared into the abyss. With tears in his eyes, Kane walked causiously to his mother's broken figure. "Ma? Please wake up," the boy wailed. "I'm so sorry."

"Kanna…" his mother whispered, her lips barely moving. "Yes momma?" said Kane, and he fought tears back with all his might. "You are stronger than any warlock alive. You must be sure to choose the right side. Be patient, and be carful who you love. I am sorry that this is the fate I have brought you, I should have never fallen in love with a shadow hunter."

She drew one more shaky breath, and then her eyes froze and her breathing stopped. Kane choked back a sob. Then he reached out with shaky hands and closed her eyes. "_"

Then the boy walked over to his brother. His half-brother, actually. They shared the same mother, but Kane's father had been a shadow hunter. The only people who knew were Kane and his mother.

"Noah," Kane said, and gently shook the figure on the ground. "Where's mother?" His brother asked. Kane wasn't sure how to tell him. "She um, well I'm sorry brother but I couldn't save her."

His older brother's eyes widened. Noah was a warlock, but he wasn't the slightest interested in magic. "You mean she's-?" "Yes." Kane hung his head, ashamed that he couldn't save her. "Why didn't you save her!" Noah yelled. "I'm sorry. I used all my energy fighting Marabask." Kane said in a pleading voice.

Noah sat up to get a better look at his younger brother. Kane had green, cat like eyes that shone in the darkness. Noah had always been jealous of his brother's features, but at the moment, he looked very broken. Kane had always been the favourite, and Noah took every change to ridicule him.

"It is all your fault!" Noah screamed. "Father left because of you, and now mother is dead because of you." He said. "Ego sum rumex , indulgeo mihi frater," Kane said, tears rolling down his cheaks. _I am sorry, forgive me brother._

"Please, Kane. Just leave. Go far away from here, and never come back." And with that, Noah stood up and walked away.

Kane Magna wandered aimlessly in a town he had never even heard of before. He had decided to change his name to Bane. Magnus Bane. It was an odd name and whenever he told someone, they believed it every time. Magnus lived in a house that he bought (he made himself look older with magic), that was near other downworlders. He made sure to not fall in love, and did his best to fit in. But he never forgot, and Magnus made a promise to himself that he would kill the demon that killed his mother.

**Well, whatcha think? Its only my second fan fiction and my first one sucked so I hope that one was better. Chapter two is going to be before this one, and explain how magnus' brother got kidnapped, ect. Please review **


End file.
